A New Beginning
by Midnight Fairy
Summary: Abandoned by the scouts Serena must fight alone against the darkness threating to take over the world and her heart.
1. Default Chapter

A New Beginning  
  
By Midnight Fairy yami1313@jun.com  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Notes: Abandoned by the scout, Serena runs away to California where  
she is taught new powers by the outer scouts. Learning everything  
she could, she is once again left alone where she will have to fight  
by herself. Here she will confront her deepest fears alone. Here she  
will show all who turned their backs to her that she was not what  
they thought, her act is done and her mask is off. She refuses not to  
be herself for the sake of show.  
  
Okay, just so every one knows, I don't own sailormoon. (no duh!) Any ways, this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. If you do, please give a review. And if at least five people give a review (good or bad) I'll add the next chapter. Okay!!!! That's all I had to say so enjoy the story ^_^.  
  
Prologue  
  
Serena walked alone under the full moon, stunned at what just happened.  
  
--------------------Flash Back--------------------  
  
"Where were you ?!" Rei was mad. Her eyes blazed with malice and her voice rose with  
every word. "Because of You, Lita got hurt. We needed your help. Why didn't you come?!!"  
  
Lita was off to the side holding her arm. It looked as if it was burned. Amy was besides her, making sure that it wasn't too bad. Neither of them would look at Serena as she got yelled at. Both felt she deserved it.  
  
"You know what, I don't care. You're always late, we can't depend on you! You are not the leader the leader we need. This was the last straw. You are not our leader any more."  
  
Serena was stunned, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her head drooped and her shoulders sagged, she knew the scouts would not listen to her explanation as to why she was late. She lifted her head to look at the others to make sure they agreed.  
Lita would not meet her gaze and Amy busied herself with her computer. Rei looked at her with fire in her eyes, holding her ground. But Mina was the worst of the scouts, Serena could not stand the loss of trust, mixed with pity, in her eyes.  
She knew that she had to look at one more person and her heart was already hurting. She feared to meet his eyes but she had to know. But as she looked into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much, they slowly closed and his head turned to the side. Unable to meet her tearful eyes.  
After all they had been through, after all the belief and faith she had showed towards him, he could not return it. Instead of breaking, her heart seemed to freeze, as if it was afraid to beat one more time. But time does move on, no matter how much she wished it would stop or turn back. "So you all agree." Serena's words may have been whispered but they could all hear the  
sadness in it. "Very well then, it is agreed." She walked over to Mina , "You are now the leader of the scouts, just as you were on the moon. I hope they don't betray you as they did me."  
  
At this everyone's heart seemed to grow heavy. Slowly she turned and walked over to Darien and slowly kissed him. "Farwell beloved, for this shall be the last kiss you receive until your belief in me is restored."  
  
Darien stared at her with wide eyes. His heart was breaking, he was losing his beloved once more, but he believed himself right and did not open his mouth to call her back as she walked away from the group. He could not let her irresponsibility coast the other scouts their life, even though he knew in her heart that she would never purposely do that. Her head held high and her shoulders back, she walked away and only to look back once to say her final words to them. "Know this, you have given me up as a friend as well as a leader. I will now be no more to you than a stranger. You mean nothing to me." The voice was low and so calm that shivers ran down the backs of the listeners."  
  
As she turned to leave, they saw that her eyes were of ice. Serena walked on and no one called her back. ------------------End of Flash Back-----------------  
She walked on and when she was at least a block away, her heart seemed to beat once more, shattering. And the only sound that could be heard on the silent street was her cries of loneliness and pain. 


	2. So It Begins

Thank You, Thank you so much Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that ^-^ I'm just so happy I got reviews I finally got all the reviews I requested and I am so sorry that it's taken this long to up date. And now a special thank you:  
  
Ok Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailormoon (such a pity) because if I did Serena would  
have never have ended up with a jerk like Darien. Ok! Enough talking! Now  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena reached her home and climbed up the tree that was right next to the house, so she could sneak into her room by her window without waking anyone. Climbing over her sill, she walked over and turned on her lamp. Walking to her bed she paused besides her full-length mirror, to look sadly at the reflection before sitting down on her bed. Unconsciously she started stroke the sleeping Luna and began to think. *(yes , contrary to popular belief and the cartoons, she can think)  
'I have nothing left here. My scouts have abandoned me and my love has once again betrayed me. True, my family is still here but I can't stay here and act as if I don't know the scouts. My family would probably be better without me anyways.' At this thought silent tears began to stream down her face. 'I have to leave. I'll create a passport with my luna pen and disguise myself. I'll leave, start a new life, one as far away from here as possible, and never look back.'  
  
Serena sighed, standing up she changed for bed. Once done, she slipped under the covers to try and get warm.  
'I'll leave this weekend. My family is going to a theme park. The last test score I got made sure that I'd stay home. Huh! Who knew that I would actually be happy about a bad grade.' These thoughts came bitterly as she lay there trying to find  
  
sleep. Sighing once more, she snuggled more deeply into her bed. And for the first time in the last couple of hours, hope bloomed in the now sleeping figure. ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^- ^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^  
  
*Knock, knock, knock* "Serena you better wake up or you'll be late." Ilene went into Serena's room only to  
  
discover the bed empty.  
  
"She's been getting up for the last couple of days by herself." Sighing, she put her head  
  
in her hands. "Something must be wrong in the world."  
  
Serena was actually at that moment in class enjoying her last day with her friends. For the last couple of days Serena had made sure that she spent time with her family and friends because, unknown to them this was her way of saying good-bye. She made sure to let them all know that she loved them. To her mom and dad, she would give hugs and kisses, to her snotty little brother, well she just refused to argue with him. With her friends she had been getting them together and had been going on outing to the stores and the mall. There she bought some new clothes so it would seem she had left everything behind. Now today was her last day here and she meant to enjoy it without anyone ruining it.  
  
"__________ and then I said no way. I mean is that even humanly possible. What do you think Serena? Serena? Serena?! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"What? Oh, sorry Molly. I was just thinking."  
  
"That's to bad you just missed my story and Ms. Hanura just came in which means the bell is going to ring."  
  
And as she said that the bell rang. Suddenly the classroom door opened with a bang and in stumbled all the scouts except for Rei. Out of breath they collapsed and tried to breathe.  
  
"*huff huff* Sorry *huff* we're late." "Hmmmmm, well I guess it's okay. You did come a second after the bell. Now take your seats and I want no more interruptions"  
  
Suddenly a note landed on Serena's desk. Picking it up she read something that made she shake with silent laughter. 'Ms.Haruna must have a date. A REALLY GOOD one.' That laughter however seemed to get caught in her throat and she started to choke. *cough cough cough* "Serena are you alright you don't look good." "I_____" ' Wait a second, this would be a perfect chance to go home and get everything ready. Dad's at work and mom's visiting some old school friend.'  
  
"No, I not really feeling good, may I go to the nurses office?" "Of course. Now as I was saying ________"  
Serena stood up to collect her stuff and right as she was about to walk out of the class, she winked to Molly. Going down to the nurse's office she got an excuse to go home. It was only eight in the morning and the streets were empty. Titling her head back Serena enjoyed the silence and the feel of a cool breeze that slid though her hair. Stopping, she opened her eyes and found herself outside the arcade. Looking in she saw one more person she had to say good-bye to. As she opened the door the bell chimed and her friend looked up from what he was doing.  
  
"Hey Serena! What are you doing here?" Andrew smiled at her but then worry and  
  
concern came on his face. "What are you doing here? Are you ok?"  
  
Shaking her head and smiling sadly she looked back at him. "I'm fine. Have you talked to Darien or the others yet?"  
  
"Yeah and every time I mention you they all become silent and then change the subject. Did you guys have a fight?"  
  
"_________ Darien and broke up."  
  
"WHAT?! Again? That jerk what did he do this time?  
  
Serena jerked her head up as she heard the anger in Andrew's voice. Sighing she sat down and laid her head on her arms.  
  
"It wasn't him. I guess I was acting like a bimbo again."  
Andrew looked down on one of his best friends and saw through her. The sadness that she was hiding was slowly consuming her and if she didn't do something soon it take her whole. Frowning he thought of his best friend. He looked up to Darien but sometimes he could be such an asshole.  
  
"Don't say that Serena! You are not nor have you ever been a bimbo. You just enjoy life. You're nice and sweet and if Darien can't see that then he doesn't deserve you."  
  
Smiling at what she just heard she stood up and kissed him on the check. "Thanks 'Drew. Guess I'll see you around sooner or later ." And with that she left a stunned Drew behind.  
  
Once at home she walked slowly walked to her room. Once there only silence greeted. Luna wasn't there, she was staying over Mina's house because the day after the fight Luna had tried to lecture her on her behavior. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Flash Back~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Luna was waiting when I got home that day.  
  
"I hear what happened," She shook her head "how could you so careless? You let me down, I though were becoming more responsible. I just _______"  
  
"What do you know?" Serena yelled "Did you ask my side of the story, why I was even late. No! You just judge me automatically." Tears slipped down her face as she stared at her guardian." I think you should go stay at Mina's."  
  
"Serena, I______"  
  
"Get out."  
  
Luna left with her ears and tail down. She knew Serena was right , she had jumped to conclusions. Looking back once , she left, not knowing this was the last time she would see her charge. ~ ~ ~ ~End of Flash Back~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shaking here head to get rid of the unpleasant memory, she went over to the phone stand and called a number she had memorized in case she needed to call it anywhere. " Hello, American airlines? I like to reserve a on the next flight to California. Yes, I'll wait."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so what do you think? Was good? Any reviews are welcomed Oh and if you don't want her to be matched up with Darien give me an OC I'll try and use him ^-^ Happy Ana? I finally up dated Until next time  
  
Owari for now 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello people!! I am so sorry for the wait ( gets down on bended knees) Please forgive me my readers OK, now for the important stuff  
  
I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:  
  
My disk that has all my stories decided that it didn't want to be formatted anymore so now I have to reformat and lose my stories for a while . However I should and will be updating my stories at least once a month. Now enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Hello? Oh, hi. Yes, a one way flight to California. The nearest one you have is to  
  
Hollywood, California at 11' tonight? Yes, that'll be fine. I'll pay when I get there.  
  
My name? Um,..just put it under Eclipse Knight. Yes with a k. Thank you."  
  
And that was it. The entire transaction had taken about 15minutes. Such a short  
  
time and yet this was the turning point of her life. A deep sigh escaped from Serena's lips  
  
as this thought slowly sank in.  
  
'I guess I better start packing. Thank God I already bought new clothes, even if it did almost cashed me out. Oh well, I'll think about it on the plane."  
  
Turning Serena went to her closet and pulled out the new suitcase she bought. It  
  
could at least two weeks worth of clothing and a small toiletry bag*.  
  
A/N: for those who don't know what it is it is a small bag containing shampoo, lotion, ect.*  
  
However, the bag was already heavy. And as Serena thought about it, she started  
  
to giggle and put her hands behind her head as she remembered that she had already  
  
packed.  
  
"Oops! Oh well, since that is finished I guess I should do something." As she stood there Serena thought of the thing that would the perfect good- bye to her family. One last meal done by yours truly.  
  
They were all doomed.  
  
Okay, I know it was short but please don't kill me. * Suddenly holds up a cute baby that  
  
no one could hate*  
  
Aah! Protection. * Huggles the baby* Isn't he cute Chris. Anyway thanks to everyone  
  
who reviewed. Really appreciate it. Oh, and by the way sorry about the earlier chapter  
  
formats. Windows doesn't seem to do well on Fanfic.com  
  
Owari for now 


	4. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! Ok, now that the begging is done I think I'll give an explanation as to why I haven't up dated in so long. The excuses are good. I swear! For two weeks I was sick, the next two weeks I was restricted from the computer. Now I have finals to study for. Pity me and my hectic life.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Bunny, we're home!!!" called Ilene as she, her husband and son entered the house. " Sorry we're late. The car got a flat tire and then we needed to pick your brother from a friend's house. Bunny?"  
  
"I'm in the dining room mom."  
  
"What are you doing ...?" She started to ask but the question died on her lips as she entered the candle lit room.  
  
"Surprise! I thought I would make us a special early dinner."  
  
Stunned, her family just continued to look at what was before them. Serena was standing besides a set table that had, what looked liked, real mouth watering food. But  
  
looks can be deceiving.  
  
"Do we have to eat it?" came a scared whisper. Anyone who had ever eaten Serena's cooking would understand the hesitation and caution of this question.  
  
Seeing Serena about to kill her youngest child, Ilene ushered the men to the table.  
  
"Dear, why don't you try your food?"  
  
Slowly Serena's father raised a forkful of food to his mouth and took a bite.  
  
Seeing that he did not drop dead the other members of the family decided it was time to  
  
eat. To their great surprise it was edible and really good.  
  
"Wow sis, for once you actually made something decent."  
  
Reminding herself that this would be the last time she would be seeing her  
  
brother, Serena was barely able to stop herself from jumping over the table and strangling  
  
him.  
  
"Thank you Sammy." Although this was barely heard through her gritted teeth.  
  
" Serena, don't forget, we'll be leaving in a little while. Tonight we're going to visit your aunt so if you want to get a hold of us call her number. Call us before you go to bed so we can say goodnight*. We'll leave the theme park at four so we should be home tomorrow around six. Do you want one of your friends to come over?"  
  
(A/N: My parents make me do this every time I'm spending the night at someone's house. It is SO annoying.)  
  
The fork moving up to her mouth stopped as Serena looked at her mother. Her parents still didn't know what was going on and she had better make up an excuse and  
  
fast.  
  
"Uh, no. Everyone's is busy this weekend." It was so hard not to blush with the whole family staring at her.  
  
"Well that's to bad."  
  
Clinks of china could be heard coming from the kitchen as her mother and father  
  
washed the dishes. They had offered to do it since she cooked the meal. Sammy was  
  
watching tv when she walked into the living room.  
  
" Hey munchkin! Get your butt over here."  
  
" Hey, that's not right I'm almost as tall as you!" replied Sammy as looked up from the cartoon he was watching. And it was true. Over the last three years he had grown up to her nose.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything peanut. Now get over here."  
  
Grudgingly he stood up and walked over to her. He let out a sudden yelp as she  
  
suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged for all she was worth.  
  
"Sis? Serena? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Take care of mom and dad ok. Make sure dad doesn't lose his temper at the vendors again ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Letting go she walked away feeling her brothers eyes upon her as she went up the  
  
stairs.  
  
"Serena, we're leaving!"  
  
Serena looked down at her family as she walked down the stairs to say good-bye.  
  
It would be the last time she would see them for who knew how long.  
  
'Maybe I should erase the memory of me from them. It might be kinder.'  
  
No, she couldn't do that. It would hurt to know that they her, but it would be for  
  
the best. She would set the memory erase to trigger once they reached the amusement  
  
park. This way they cold fully enjoy themselves.  
  
"Hey guys, I want you to see something" Serena pulled out the silver crystal and told it  
  
what to do. It gave off a little twinkle and then it was done.  
  
"Bunny, we've seen that before. It's the crystal Darien gave you."  
  
"I know but I just thought it looked really lovely tonight."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
And with that, final hugs were given and Serena watched them get into the car,  
  
drive away and with one final wave, they were gone. She walked into the house and  
  
closed the door.  
Sammy watched as his sister walked back into the house. The car turned a corner and the house could no longer be seen. Sammy didn't like the feeling he was having. It felt as if that had been the last time he would ever see his sister. That couldn't be right though. She would always be there.  
  
Wouldn't she?  
  
OK! Now you can't complain about a really short chapter. I wrote five pages! If the format goes wrong again it's not my fault. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Silver Moonlight-81  
  
Mage Raistlin  
  
angelbrite  
  
SHADOWCUB - yes she can grow up without someone. In fact I plan to do that unless  
Someone suggest someone that would go really well with her.  
  
.0 (sorry I can't do that little diamond thing) 


End file.
